Deuil
by flllora
Summary: "Pense à ce qu'il te reste !" Je sais. Il me reste mes nakamas. Mais il y a aussi un autre truc qu'il a dit ce jour là.


Oh, un texte en rapport avec la mort d'Ace ! Mais que d'originalité ! (Tout ceci est bien évidemment du sarcasme). Mais en même temps, j'm'en tape. J'avais envie d'écrire ça donc je le fais, na.

Nan puis bon, c'est un truc que me restait sur l'estomac. Chuis la seule à trouver que Luffy, dès qu'il pense à la mort de son frère, il pense à ses nakamas et... Magie ? ("j'crois que si.")

Disclaimer : One Piece n'est pas à moi, sinon Ace et Luffy serakt en train de faire des trucs pas catholiques sur le Sunny /pan/

* * *

><p>"<em>Pense à ce qu'il te reste !<em>"

Je sais. Il me reste mes nakamas. Ils sont toujours là. C'pour ça que je suis encore debout je crois. Parce que je sais qu'ils sont avec moi et qu'ils m'attendent quelque part. Qu'on rigolera encore tous ensemble pendant nos aventures.

Mais y a des jours, me souvenir de ça ne suffit plus. C'est dans ces moments, où rien ne peut me détourner de la sombre vérité, que j´me roule de douleur sur le sol. J'tente de m'arracher les cheveux, je frappe contre tout, je me plante mes ongles dans ma peau. Tout, tout plutôt que cette douleur. J'ai mal, mal à en crever. J'voudrais bien mourir d'ailleurs. Te rejoindre, me retrouver à nouveau près de toi. Pouvoir à nouveau me blottir dans tes bras, respirer ton odeur de braise et de caramel. Mais j'peux plus. J'pourrais jamais plus. T'es plus là.

Je crie, je hurle. Même si depuis longtemps, ce n'est plus du bruit qui sort de ma bouche. C'est ce liquide rouge, celui que je vois et revois sans cesse sur ma main. Ton sang. Je frotte comme un malade pour que ça s'enlève, mais ça s'accroche, ça colle. Comme ce putain de mot là.

Mort. Toi ? Cette blague. C'pas drôle, reviens maintenant. J'veux que tu arrives avec ton sourire en me disant que c'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Que chuis qu'un pleurnichard. Tu peux pas mourir, pas toi. Pourtant, c'est vrai, et je le sais mieux que quiconque. J'étais là pour voir le poing de magma dans ton corps. Le trou dans ta poitrine. J'ai entendu tout le monde dire que c'était fini. Qu'on pouvait pas te sauver. Tes derniers mots. J'ai senti la vie quitter ton corps. Ton corps glisser de mes mains pour s'effondrer sur le sol. Sans vie.

T'en fais pas, je suis pas tout le temps comme ça, au bord du gouffre, prêt à me laisser tomber à l'intérieur des ténèbres que j'y aperçois. Prêt à m'ouvrir les veines pour voir si mon sang a la même couleur que le tien. À chercher n'importe quoi qui me raccroche à toi. J'arrive même à manger et à sourire t'sais. Sauf que des fois, ça passe pas. J'me retrouve à dégueuler ce que j'ai mangé, tandis que de longues coulées de larmes effacent tout signe de joie de mon visage. C'est dans ces moments que je fais mes cauchemars, où je vis et revis ta disparition. Rayleigh a d'abord tenté de me calmer, mais il a vite compris que dans ces moments, il doit me laisser jusqu'à ce que je le fasse tout seul. Parce que sinon, j'l'insulte, je le traite de tous les noms et ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

J'voudrais faire comme dans les films qu'on regardait de temps à autre au bar de Makino. Quand le type parle à une personne décédée chère à son cœur comme si de rien était. Qu'il lui raconte sa vie avant de dire que tout se passera bien sans lui.

Sauf que moi, j'y arrive pas sans toi. Et j'me retrouve à me conduire comme maintenant. T'étais ma lumière dans le noir, celle du phare qu'un bateau suit désespérément dans la tempête. Maintenant, je suis perdu. J'avance où moi maintenant ? Je suis qui ? Où je vais ? Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose. Où que j'aille, je ne retrouverai plus sur ma route. Tes yeux pétillants, ton sourire, tes "crétins" et tes légers baisers se sont à jamais perdus dans le vent.

Est-ce que j'oublierai ? Le son de ta voix, ton rire, ton visage, toi ? Est-ce que ça disparaitra comme la lueur dans tes yeux ? C'est p´têt pour ça que je pleure. Parce que ça me donne l'impression que je t'oublie pas. Des fois, j'me sens presque coupable d'aller bien en fait. Et je chiale à nouveau.

Quand Sabo est mort, t'étais là pour essuyer mes larmes de gamin. Tu me disais que t'étais là. Que tu mourrais jamais. Et pourtant... Maintenant, plus personne n'est là pour me frapper et me dire d'arrêter de pleurnicher. Tout ça parce que tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec l'idée de me laisser mourir à cause de toi.  
>Le truc, c'est que moi, j'peux pas vivre avec l'idée que t'es mort pour moi.<p>

Mais mon coeur, ce salopard, continue à battre dans ma poitrine, continue à me faire marcher avec ça justement. Des fois, ça me fait tellement mal que j'ai envie de me l'arracher de ma poitrine et de l'envoyer balader. Et lui, il me nargue, inaccessible. À me forcer à vivre.

Mes larmes se tarissent, et mes poings frappent le sol avec moins de violence. Je suis fatigué, j'ai plus de force. Et d'façon, je suis à nouveau assez lucide pour savoir que je peux rien changer. La crise est passée. Je m'assois et je regarde le ciel, en me demandant c'que tu vois de là où t'es. J'ai même un pitoyable sourire en songeant que si jamais t'as rencontré ton père, tu lui as foutu un bon poing dans sa gueule. Je respire un grand coup, essayant calmer les incessants battements dans ma poitrine.

Je deviendrai plus fort. J'te le promets encore une fois. Même si je continuerai de souffrir pour le reste de ma vie. Même si cette phrase me reviendra toujours en tête.

"_Ce que tu as perdu ne reviendra pas._"

Ace.


End file.
